


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 10: Trials & Tribulations: An Unlikely Ally

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 10: Trials & Tribulations: An Unlikely Ally

“Diavolos,” Val says with an icy tone bracing herself. 

He looks somewhat different from the man they knew; his eyes and forehead have slight wrinkles and his stubble now grown to a full beard to further distinguish his appearance from his late father. His traditional Nevrakis black and silver clothes traded in for a blue tunic and silver armor. His hair is longer, though still well groomed. He still looks powerful, his arms practically the size of tree trunks and a chest that makes him appear immovable. 

Upon seeing Kenna, he walks to her, but Val comes in between them, her sword pointed at him.

“Not one step further,” her eyes fixated on the Nevrakis King. She sees him tense, then swiftly pull out his sword. 

“What the hells is going on?” Diavolos asks. “I’m warning you, Val, put down your weapon, or I’ll have you dangling from your ponytail. Being Kenna’s friend doesn’t grant you the right to take action against your king.”

“Please! Everyone! Calm down!” Whitlock stood in between Val and Diavolos, hands raised up, hoping he wasn’t making a foolish mistake. 

Their swords stopped just short of his neck. He’s pale white but composes himself. “King Diavolos, may I speak with you?”

Diavolos’ eyes stay on Val, but he takes a step back, lowers his sword and finally addresses Whitlock. “Certainly, you may,” he tells the Ducitorian King, “perhaps you can shed light on what’s wrong with my master at arms.”

“I’m not your anything, asshole,“ Val calls out, her sword still aimed at Diavolos, "and there’s nothing wrong with me that your head on a platter wouldn’t fix." 

“Charming, as always,” he says flatly and flashes a wide smile her, "but come now, Val this is a bit much. I wouldn’t want to ask Kenna to reprimand her pet mercenary.”

Val knocks Diavolos to the wall and raises her sword up, “who the hells do you think you are calling me a pet?” 

Kenna stops her, “Val, we can’t kill him,” she says then looks at the Nevrakis King, “Diavolos, I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt but know that right here, where we are, the last thing I am is your wife. Whitlock if you would?”

The Ducitorian takes Diavolos to another room to explain everything while everyone breaks off.

Annelyse helps Lia to her bed. The Aurelian isn’t sure what type of burden it is to carry a child descended from Azura’s bloodline, but it’s evident that Lia needs rest. She then goes to her quarters to be with her husband. 

“It’s funny,” Tevan says, “no matter how many times we’ve visited. I’ve never gotten used to the guest quarters here. I keep instinctively heading for the master suite.” 

She holds him by the waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. “What’s going to happen now that Raydan’s gone?” she asks.

He shakes his head, “I wish I knew,” he responds, “Aurynn is devasted, I don’t know if she has the heart to rule by herself. Carol is a child, and Heimon is an infant, which seems to leave Fydoria without a ruler for the time being. I may have to oversee matters until a suitable replacement is found.” 

Annelyse squeezes him tighter, not wanting to talk about such issues anymore. For the moment, she merely wishes to enjoy what they already know will be a temporary peace.

Dom and Sei look at each other and consider going somewhere to be together, but instead go off in separate ways.

Val is by herself running her hand through the fountain; the water is cold and calming to her skin. Kailani approaches her and sits next to the Mercenary. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you are moping around.” 

Val grins at her, “how’s everything in Ebrimel?” she asks, wanting to avoid the topic. 

“Oh, it’s all good there,” she says with a smile, “the people love it when you and Kenna drop by to visit. Hopefully, we’ll see you there soon.” 

Val’s smile grows wide, “we love it there too.” She lies on her back, closing her eyes partly to avoid the sun’s glare, but also to reminisce. “I always enjoyed it there, even back when I was part of Severin’s outfit. But then, Alriel, when Kenna and I kissed for the first time… gods, that was amazing.” She opens her eyes and sits up, looking at Kailani, “you know, when I remember that day, I still get excited. It’s been an incredible journey with her.” 

Kailani places her hand on Val’s knee, “maybe you should tell her that.” 

The Mercenary laughs, “maybe. It’s just weird with this ‘other’ Diavolos here. I’m still wrestling with the thought that she could marry him. For now, I’d rather talk about Ebrimel.” 

Kailani smirks, “in that case you’ve come to the right woman…”

***

The night is upon Fydoria and Kenna decides to pay a visit to the latest guest and knocks on Diavolos’ door. 

“Who is it?” he asks. 

“It’s Kenna,” she responds, opening the door as he calls her in. She sees him standing naked by the bed and stares for a moment before quickly turning away.

“Oh right, sorry,” he says as he grabs his tunic, “I’m used to someone who looks and acts exactly like you having no problem with that. Besides, it’s only fair since I’ve seen you naked as well.” 

“Be that as it may,” she says, “I’d rather you put your clothes on if you don’t mind.“ 

“Certainly,” he says. She smooths her dress and looks around to a room not dissimilar to the one she shares with Val. In fact, it’s almost precisely same right down to the number of petals in the floral arrangements.

“What can I do for you?” he asks her, stoically, perhaps used to a Kenna that’s more amorous with him. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok,” she says, “I’m sure this isn’t easy for you, but we need your help. I know Whitlock discussed the details with you.” 

“He sure did,” the Nevrakis King responded, “and I suppose since I have no say in the matter, I might as well help. Hopefully, you won’t mind the trip to Lykos.”

Kenna’s heart sinks, but this is not entirely unexpected. “I suppose not. If there’s nothing else you need, I’ll be retiring for the evening.” 

“Sure thing,” he says, “I don’t know what you see in Val, but I guess I’m happy for you.” 

“Thank you,” she says, confident of his sarcasm, then takes her leave.

She enters the room to see Val just finished undressing. “Now there’s the best naked body I’ve seen tonight,” she says with a laugh. 

Val shoots her a risqué look, “oh, you saw it, did you? Was it big?” 

“I’d say so,” she says with a laugh before delicately palming in between Val’s legs, “but I’ll take this, over that, any day.” 

The heat coming from Val’s folds drives her wild, and she grips Val’s buttcheeks while kissing her. The Mercenary helps her out of her armor and expertly glides her negligée off. They hold hands, looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Val, I-I’m sorry. I know this is a strange situation for you to be in, but-“

The Mercenary cuts her off with a kiss. “It doesn’t matter,” she says as she pulls away, “let’s enjoy each other tonight.”

They press their bodies together and sink into a deep kiss. Instinctively they find the bed and collapse on it together, laughing. They massage each other’s breasts, feeling their heartbeats go faster. Their lips still locked, they move their fingers inside each other, exploring the wet folds then rubbing one another’s pearls. They both come at the same time, holding each other in a state of ecstasy. Val grabs Kenna’s butt, and she plays with Val’s nipples, they both kiss each other until they fall asleep, trying to forget about the next day’s journey to Lykos.


End file.
